


That Girl is A Goddamn Problem

by sightandsound3733



Series: Guns For Hire AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Guns For Hire AU, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightandsound3733/pseuds/sightandsound3733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted a drink and to go home. That's all she wanted and she would have been happy to do only that. It's not her fault this punk running his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl is A Goddamn Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeison/gifts).



He was a cocky little shit. 

Tex didn’t need to have heard the fucker spouting off his mouth from halfway across the bar to know that. He carried it in the line of his spine, the set of his shoulders and the way that he wore his scars like a tally. Of how many lives he’d ended and the pieces of himself he’d let them think they could take.

He radiated asshole and she really wanted to pretend he didn’t exist, finish her drink and head home. It had been a long fucking job, one mess after another for her to clean up and she wasn’t a goddamn maid, so even she had her limit to how much shit she was going to deal with.

But someone, and god if she found out who she was going to sharpen her knife on the line of their spine, had let her name drop and he’d zeroed in like a fly to sugar water.

He started mouthing off louder, spouting bullshit clearly meant to get her hackles raised, trying to downplay the stories he’d heard about The Soldier, how she her rank was undeserved, she wasn’t worth the shit she charged.

Tex didn’t give a fucking shit what this ass had to say. Until he started to bad mouth her team. That was the final straw.

The minute he let one nasty word drop about Carolina playing glorified babysitter to the mercs that was when she got to her feet. Tex threw back her drink, left her helmet at her seat and moved across the bar, right toward his smirking, self satisfied little face.

There was a scar running over the left half of his face, looking almost like a pretty little accessory compared to the spidercracked mess that tore through York’s eye. Rumor has it that the little prick managed to snag his scar in a knife fight. Wash and Connie would have never let that happen to them. 

"You got something to say about my team, kid?" She asks, brushing blonde hair out of her face as she settles her weight square on her hips, stanced for four different types of a fight. 

He gets to his feet with this cocky little smirk and there’s a sway to his movements and his eyes are just a touch glassy and he seems to think the height and bulk he has on her is going to intimidate her. 

She bites back her smile, because she’s not going to waste the effort on him, but the one look she takes, that singular look to his pockmarked face is all she needs to know that he’s not going to be a problem.

But she’s certainly going to be a fucking one for him.


End file.
